


To New Beginnings

by alafaye



Series: 2016 dracoharry100 Christmas challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: First Christmas after the war, Harry offers to make amends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 15 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
> Also for the prompt of "first Christmas after the war" at dracoharry100 and this will be day 15 at adventchallenge.

Draco woke up with a stiff neck and a cold fireplace. Blearily, he reached out for his wand and then relit the fire. The light caught on the glass he'd left on the coffee table, looking almost festive with the condensation frozen on it. Honestly. He knew that none of his fellow students wanted him here; did the house elfs have to treat him the same? And on Christmas no less. He knew he should have just gone up to bed, but the idea of being up there and not having any presents this morning was too depressing. Especially since he was the only Slytherin remaining over the holidays.

Not that he wanted to go home. Father was still in Azkaban and Mother had moved into their townhouse in London. He'd offered to visit, but she had also invited her sister and Draco's cousin. She said she could make space for him, but Draco wasn't sure he was as ready as she was to begin to mend that fence. He knew he wasn't responsible for Mother's split from her sister nor had he done anything to Andromeda or her family. Still, he was wary.

With a shake of his head, Draco curled up further under the blanket he'd dragged down. As he did so, however, he heard a crinkling. He looked down to the other end of the sofa in confusion. After all the fines, none of them had much money and Draco had sworn Mother to not send anything, to keep the money for anything she needed.

Had she sent something anyway?

With caution, he sat up and picked up the gift. It was wrapped in plain green paper and rather light. It was box shaped -- chocolates? He first opened the card on it.

_Malfoy,_

_I trust you're well this Christmas. I know you were left alone in the dormitories and I hope it isn't terrible. I saw this and thought of you. I want to make amends for everything that ever happened between us. Maybe this will be a good start. Will I see you for Christmas lunch?_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Harry Potter_

Draco flipped the card over, thoroughly confused now. With hesitation, he opened the package. It was chocolates, some of Honeyduke's finest. He would be testing them later with a kit left to him from Severus, but he was thoroughly tempted to have one now. He reread the card. Amends. Amends?

Well. Maybe one wouldn't hurt. And maybe he could bring up his chess set to lunch later to see if Potter wanted to play. 

He smiled softly and chose a chocolate at random. Dark chocolate with a caramel center. Yes, he supposed he could at least _try_.


End file.
